


Together Again

by Sumi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: A memory of their first meeting flashed through Kassandra’s mind. Despite the fact that it got tense at times, Kassandra looked back at it fondly. No one had managed to make Kassandra flinch as Kyra did when she threw the dagger at her head. Perhaps, it was this that made Kyra so intriguing.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts).

It took Kassandra a year to make her way back to the Silver islands. There was no particular reason for this. She could've made the trip in between taking down members of the cult. Barnabas not so casually mentioned it three or four times. 

What stopped Kassandra from going to Kyra was her own cowardice. Quite embarrassing for that to be what put the fear in her. Eventually, Kassandra decided enough was enough and set course for the Silver Islands. 

Much had changed for the islands in the past year. Kyra had taken over and it looked like things had improved. Kassandra was impressed, but never doubted Kyra had it in her. She always seemed to have a penchant for leadership.

Kassandra docked on a quiet part of the islands, waiting until nightfall. From there she made her way to Kyra's residence. She climbed into the balcony and looked up to see Ikaros circling over head. He gave her a look as if to say 'don't run or I'll make a fuss'.

"Traitor," Kassandra hissed as she perched herself comfortably on the balcony.

It was perhaps an hour later when Kyra emerged from behind the doors. She must've noticed the shadows and instantly froze, reaching for a dagger likely hidden underneath her thin garment. When Kyra realized it was Kassandra she relaxed, but only just so.

Kassandra remembered when Kyra used to be completely comfortable around her. She wished for that again. It could happen, but only if Kyra understood how sorry she was for everything that happened between them.

"Eagle Bearer," Kyra greeted, voice alarmingly cold. "Your intrusion is a surprise."

The last time Kassandra spoke to Kyra words were exchanged. She regretted every word spoken that night. It only took a year for Kassandra to come back and apologize, a fact Kassandra hoped Kyra wouldn't hold against her.

Kassandra planted her feet on the balcony floor and began to make her way towards Kyra. "I've been a malaka."

If Kyra was expecting Kassandra to say something it certainly wasn't that. She looked surprised, unsure of what to say in response to Kassandra's sudden admission.

"Kassandra, you are not the only one who has been a malaka."

It was Kassandra's turn to be surprised. She laughed, eventually closing the distance between the two of them. However, it was then that Kassandra felt herself hesitating.

"So we've both been acting like malakas," Kassandra said, finding the hesitation growing. "Where do we go from here, Kyra?"

Much to Kassandra's relief, Kyra seemed to have the same idea. She kissed Kassandra, seeming to pour one years worth of passion into the kiss. Kassandra eagerly responded, eventually pushing Kyra up against the wall.

When they parted, Kassandra took a breath. She was glad they got that out of the way, but there was still so much to discuss. Kassandra didn't know where to begin.

"How long can you stay?" Kyra asked, worrying her lower lip between her teeth as she waited for Kassandra's answer.

Kassandra tilted her head to the side, a smile playing at her lips. “For the next few days I’m all yours… assuming you will have me.”

“I think it’s obvious I will,” Kyra replied. “If I didn’t there would have been a dagger next to where you sat.”

A memory of their first meeting flashed through Kassandra’s mind. Despite the fact that it had been tense, Kassandra looked back at it fondly. No one had managed to make Kassandra flinch as Kyra did when she threw the dagger at her head. Perhaps, it was this that made Kyra so intriguing from the moment she laid eyes on her.

“Point taken,” Kassandra said with a hearty laugh.

Above them Ikraos made a noise that Kassandra took to mean he was pleased with how this reunion was going. They locked eyes before he took off into the night. He probably intended to go back to the Adrestia and straight to Barnabas who would welcome him with open arms and a snack. 

The eagle had been putting on some weight, particularly in his middle thanks to all the snacks her old friend was feeding Ikraos. Kassandra pointed out once or twice, only to have Ikraos squawk in protest. Her silly bird could be quite sensitive at times.

Kassandra noticed Kyra looked to ready herself to ask if she wanted to come inside, but she interrupted her before she could. “What do you say to us taking a walk to the ocean? I remember us making quite a few memories there during our time together.”

After a moment of contemplation, Kyra let out a soft sigh. “Eagle bearer, you make it impossible to say no to you. This comes naturally to you, doesn’t it?”

She laughed, giving Kyra a teasing smile before they headed off to the shore. Ironically, the spot they found themselves at happened to be where they spent their last night together. The area also was the final resting place of Thaletas, but this was not something Kassandra wanted to think about. It would do nothing except muddle the fragile moment she was currently sharing with Kyra.

Kyra sat down first, pulling Kassandra down with her. Once she was on the ground, Kassandra pulled Kyra into her lap and kissed her deeply. It was just as passionate if not more so than the kiss the two of them shared moments ago. 

“I have missed this Kassandra… missed you,” Kyra admitted in between kisses.

The feeling was mutual, but Kassandra chose to convey her feelings to Kyra through actions rather than words. From the way Kyra responded, it was obvious she understood what Kassandra was trying her best to convey.

They still had many things to discuss. Kassandra had nearly eliminated all the members of the cult, but still had duties to her crew and newly brought together family. For Kyra, her duty fell to the Silver Islands.

If Barnabas and Ikraos had their way, the two of them would manage to figure it out. Zeus knows the two meddlers would never leave Kassandra alone until she did.


End file.
